Takdir yang Tak Dapat Dirubah
by Cand Chan
Summary: Mencoba membuat sequel dari Fic Aksi Heroik Bibir Hinata, RnR please!


**Takdir yang Tak Dapat Dirubah**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

Pairing Utama : NARUTO x HINATA, ada SasuSaku dikit.

AR, Romance, Rate T, Mencoba untuk tidak ada typo (Semoga semuanya benar)

Don't Like Don't Read

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

Sebenarnya ini sequel dari Fic Cand yang akhirannya agak gantung -_-

Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan review positif dari para readers "Aksi Heroik Bibir Hinata". Dan spesial untuk Dylan-san dan Cici-kun. Arigatou buat dukungan dan sarannya.

Semoga fanfic ini berkenan dihati para readers.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

Seorang pemuda berkepala kuning dengan gaya rambut jingkrak diam mematung di depan salah satu dari sekian banyak batu nisan yang terpahat sebuah lambang desa Konoha tepat di bagian tengah. Iris safirnya nampak berkaca-kaca. Wajah tannya yang memiliki kumis terlihat aneh karena berusaha menahan air mata. Walau dia tahu tak ada siapapun di pemakaman umum Konoha saat ini selain dirinya. Dan hewan-hewan malam mungkin.

Tangan sang pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto ini mulai terangkat perlahan, bergerak sangat pelan dan kaku seolah ada penghalang tak terlihat yang mengikat tangannya dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Butuh waktu 2 menit lebih untuk pemuda itu sampai akhirnya berhasil mengelus satu persatu ukiran huruf kanji timbul yang membentuk nama "Hyuuga Hinata".

Tak ada sekelumit cerita yang diceritakannya, erangan marah atau isakan tangis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, bahkan satu kata pun tak terdengar keluar karena mulut sang pemuda yang masih saling menempel erat. Hanya desir angin malam yang terdengar berisik di pendengaran orang yang mengisi keheningan malam. Udara dingin terasa menusuk-nusuk tulang siapapun yang nekat keluar pada malam hari ini bahkan oleh sang Jinchuuriki Kurama ini, karena memang sekarang telah masuk musim dingin.

"Otanjoubi Omedetto, Hinata-chan."

Hanya 4 kata itu lah yang akhirnya diucapkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto setelah membiarkan dirinya berdiri dalam diam di tengah cuaca ekstrim musim dingin selama 1 jam lebih 6 detik.

- oOo -

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali membawa obat." Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan ketiga laki-laki teman satu teamnya.

"Aku pernah dengan orang bodoh tidak akan pernah terkena flu." Komentar Sai.

"Ternyata ungkapan itu salah besar." Tambah Sai tanpa perasaan.

Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin dijadikan lawan bicara Sai hanya diam tak memberikan respon sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluarkan 2 huruf yang jadi andalannya, "Hn.".

"Sai, jika kau bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu lagi mesti hanya sebentar, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Mata onyx nya yang kelam terlihat lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan wajah Naruto yang memerah hebat karena demam.

"Aku mungkin akan sangat senang sekali, Sasuke." Jawab Sai yang sepertinya mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku juga dapat merasakan sakit yang berlipat dari sebelumnya karena menghidupkan kembali orang atau kenangan yang tak nyata itu kejam, Sasuke." Tambah Sai.

"Aku bisa membuat Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Hinata walau hanya 1 jam," Kali ini Sasuke menolehkan kepala menatap Sai yang ada di sampingnya. Sasuke ingin melihat reaksi darinya.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan tentu saja. Naruto akan menerima takdirnya dan berubah seperti dirinya yang dulu, atau dia akan menjadi lebih buruk dari dirinya yang sekarang," Jawab Sai setelah berfikir selama beberapa waktu.

Mata onyx Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, berharap dia dapat memutuskan untuk memberitahu Naruto tentang rencananya atau tidak. Jawaban yang baru saja Sai utarakan memang sangat realistis terjadi. Sasuke sendiri merasakannya bagaimana akhirnya pertemuannya kembali dengan Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya, menjadikannya memilih jalan yang benar. Dan bagaimana pertemuan Sai dengan Shin, kakak angkatnya, menjadikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu merasakan tekanan emosi yang sangat besar saat berada dalam perang dunia ninja keempat.

Sepasang iris biru safir menatap sayu Sasuke, pertanda pemuda berkepala kuning itu telah membuka mata. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena menahan panas tubuh, Naruto membuka mulutnya yang entah kenapa terasa pahit.

"Sasuke," terdengar suara parau Naruto.

"Tak biasanya kau ragu dalam mengambil keputusan."

- oOo -

Tepat 3 hari setelah Naruto sembuh dari sakitnya, Sasuke dan Sakura berkunjung ke rumah Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke datang untuk menepati janjinya pada sahabat yang telah menganggapnya seperti saudara itu. Sebuah janji untuk mempertemukan sang pemuda dengan gadisnya.

"Kau yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke?!" Sakura masih keukeuh tak menyetujui rencana Sasuke dan Naruto yang menurutnya gila itu.

Baru saja Sakura merasa sangat senang melihat Sasuke yang mulai tak malu-malu menampakkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, 5 menit yang lalu hatinya bergejolak menahan marah dan khawatir mendengar alasan sebenarnya Sasuke mengajaknya untuk bertandang ke rumah Naruto.

"Aku pernah mencobanya, selama 5 menit." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kau akan melakukannya pada Naruto selama 1 jam!" Suara Sakura terdengar seperti pekikan.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Tak enak juga membuat sepasang kekasih yang jarang bertengkar ini saling mengeraskan suara satu sama lain.

"Dia tak akan apa-apa, Sakura."

"Tatap mataku saat bicara denganku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Tegas Sakura pada Sasuke yang memang sedari tadi terlihat sekali menghindari iris emerald Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. 3 tahun menjadi kekasih membuat Sakura mulai hafal dengan gerak-geriknya. Sakura pasti menyadari jika Sasuke sendiri bahkan tak yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja setelahnya. Apa yang Sai katakan padanya seminggu yang lalu masih menghantui pikirannya.

"Secara fisik memang tak ada efek samping untuk Naruto." Sasuke akhirnya mengalahkan keraguannya dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tapi secara psikis, hanya Naruto yang bisa memutuskan. Untuk menjadi baik-baik saja atau tidak."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya. Naruto tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Apalagi sebelumnya Sasuke mengatakan padanya jika Sasuke hanya bisa melakukannya sekali pada Naruto.

Jutsu ini hanya Sasuke yang bisa melakukannya karena Sasuke satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa setelah Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara tewas dalam perang. Jutsu baru Sasuke sangat bergantung pada kekuatan mata saringannya, memiliki resiko yang sangat besar jika terlalu sering atau terlalu lama digunakan. Memiliki efek yang hampir setara dengan Susano'o. Kebutaan permanen untuk Sasuke.

"Dan kau, apa resiko yang akan kau hadapi? Tak mungkin jutsu sekuat ini tak memiliki resiko sebelumnya, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hampir membentuk seperti seringai. Senang rasanya saat melihat gadis musim seminya ini mengkhawatirkannya.

Naruto terperanjat kaget. Matanya terlihat sedikit membulat. Menyesali kata-kata Sakura yang baru saja di dengarnya. Menyesali dirinya sendiri yang begitu egois memikirkan kepentingannya, tanpa memikirkan sedikitpun kemungkinan resiko yang akan di hadapi Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan benar, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto yang masing dapat ditangkap pendengaran tajam Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu setelah memakai jutsu ini? Kau bilang sendiri jika…"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Tegas Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto yang hampir saja melanggar janjinya untuk tak mengatakan apapun di depan Sakura tentang jutsunya yang hanya bisa satu kali dia janjikan untuk Naruto.

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun bilang padamu?!" Sakura memang tak gampang dibodohi.

"Sudahlah Sakura jangan memperumit keadaan." Jika Sasuke mengeluarkan suara baritonya, Sakura tahu dia tak mungkin dan tak seharusnya membantah.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura masih berusaha menyampaikan keberatannya.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku!" Sasuke menghiraukan semua tatapan khawatir dan kesal Sakura padanya.

"Aku hanya akan membuatmu bertemu dengan Hinata selama 1 jam. Kau akan segera kembali ke dunia nyata sesudahnya tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. Mungkin. Karena itu segera selesaikan apa yang ingin kau selesaikan dengan Hinata." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Wakatta," Naruto mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Tenang saja, tak akan terjadi apapun pada fisikmu setelah kau terkena jutsuku. Aku menjaminnya" Naruto dan Sakura bersumpah melihat tatapan lembut khas laki-laki Uchiha yang sangat amat jarang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang terlihat sekali masih sulit untuk menyetujui rencana gila dua laki-laki sebaya ini.

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja saat bertemu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji padamu." Naruto nyengir rubah.

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Itu jalan ninjaku, bukan?" Naruto mencoba bergurau. Menenangkan hati Sakura dan mungkin lebih kepada hatinya sendiri.

Sementara Naruto dan Sakura saling menatap mencoba untuk mencari keyakinan diri, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mengumpulkan banyak cakra pada matanya. Saat Sasuke membuka mata, mata onyx kelamnya sudah saja berubah menjadi mata merah saringan.

"Naruto, berkonsentrasilah. Jangan biarkan pikiranmu melayang kemana-mana." Nasehat Sasuke.

Setelah melihat anggukan mantap Naruto dan yakin bocah rubah itu sudah berada pada posisi nyaman, Sasuke segera merapalkan sebuah jutsu yang tidak bisa di dengar jelas oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja karena rasa gugup jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan ritme tak beraturan. Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba saja merasakan keraguan yang sangat hebat, rasa takut jika jutsu Sasuke gagal, dan rasa gugup akan melihat kembali wajah lembut Hyuuga Hinata yang sangat dirindukannya.

Detik berikutnya tepat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan nama jutsunya, Naruto merasa sekelilingnya berputar-putar begitu hebat. Rasa pusing dan mual mulai menyelimutinya. Semua cahaya yang dilihatnya raib begitu aja, tergantikan kegelapan tiada tara yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kepanikan luar biasa.

- oOo -

Semuanya masih sangat gelap walau Naruto sudah tak lagi merasakan pusing dan mual seperti sebelumnya.

'_Apa yang terjadi, ttebayou?!'_

'_Dimana ini? Kenapa semua gelap?!'_

Naruto mulai merasakan panik karena tak mendengar apapun di sekitarnya. Bahkan Naruto tak mampu merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Seakan-akan dirinya adalah jiwa tanpa raga.

'_Apa yang…'_

"…ingin menggapaimu, aku ingin selalu berjalan bersamamu, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu, Naruto-kun."

'_Suara ini…'_ walau tak mampu merasakan tubuhnya, tapi entah bagaimana Naruto mampu merasakan darahnya yang berdesir.

"Kamu telah merubahku! Senyummu menyelamatkanku!"

'_Hinata?!'_

Ya! Walau sudah 3 tahun lamanya Naruto tak lagi mendengar suara gadis indigo ini, tapi Naruto masih sangat hafal dengan suaranya. Suara gadis yang terkunci rapat jauh dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak takut untuk mati jika itu berarti aku melindungimu!"

'_Tidak! Jangan mati untukku!'_ Teriak Naruto panik. Ingin sekali dia menyingkirkan semua kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Naruto bahkan tak tahu ada di mana dia sekarang.

"Arghh!" Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan lagi sakit yang sangat dikepalanya.

Suara Hinata tak lagi mampu di dengarnya dengan jelas.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

'_Sakura-chan?' _Naruto semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Bukankah baru saja suara Hinata yang sangat tegas menggema menemaninya dalam kegelapan yang membingungkan? Kenapa sekarang suara Sakura yang di dengarnya?

Plak.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sedikit sentuhan di pipi kanannya.

"Terus melangkah dan tak menarik kata-katamu. Itu juga adalah jalan ninjaku."

Iris biru safir Naruto membulat lebar. Dihadapannya kembali terbingkai wajah Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata amethysnya. Menatap Naruto dengan wajah menahan pedih karena kematian Neji dan penuh tekad untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari rasa bersalahnya.

'_Hinata…'_

Baru saja Naruto berniat untuk membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Sakit di kepala Naruto terasa lagi.

'_Sial! Ada apa ini sebenarnya!'_ Rutuk Naruto.

Bukankah Sasuke bilang waktunya hanya 1 jam? Jika hanya berputar-putar seperti ini, Naruto hanya akan membuat waktunya yang sangat sedikit itu dengan sia-sia.

'_Hm?'_ Sekarang Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya.

Sreet.

Ditariknya tubuh seorang gadis menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan kesadaran yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya di dapatkan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ttebayou!" Bentak Naruto pada gadis yang menatap dirinya lemah. Mata Naruto mendelik penuh amarah tertahan. Kejadian ini yang membuatnya harus kehilangan gadis indigonya.

'_Apakah ini kesempatanku untuk merubah jalan takdirku?' _Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudah aku bilang kita membutuhkan ninja medis untukmu!" Naruto tanpa berfikir lagi menarik Hinata dalam gendongannya. Membawa Hinata melompat-lompat untuk beberapa waktu.

'_Sial! Aku tak tahu jika rasa sakitnya bisa aku rasakan lagi!'_ Naruto meringis menahan sakit di dadanya.

Menghiraukan pekikan-pekikan kecil gadis indigo dalam gendongan tangannya, dan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya tanpa ampun, Naruto masih saja melompat-lompat mencari satu dua orang ninja medis yang mungkin saja berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

Brug.

Naruto jatuh tersungkur menindih Hinata. Tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkan lagi. Naruto sudah terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Hinata segera melepaskan diri dari tubuh kaku Naruto dan membalikkannya agar tak menindih luka di dada Naruto. Menatap panik melihat darah yang kembali mengalir hebat dari luka menganga di dada jinchuuriki Kurama itu.

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun." Hinata mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan panik.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Tangis Hinata masih dapat di dengar Naruto sebelum Naruto benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

- oOo -

"Chouji! Kau tidak boleh menghabiskan makanan banyak-banyak! Kau tahu? Kita kekurangan bahan makanan saat ini.!"

"Aku masih lapar, Sakura…"

'_Berisik sekali.'_

"Jika kau berhasil membujuk teman-teman kita untuk tidak makan selama 3 hari ke depan. Aku pastikan hari ini kau bisa makan sampai kenyang!" Sakura berkacak pinggang menahan kesal, disaat seperti ini Ino sedang bersama Sasuke untuk merawat luka pemuda emo itu di dalam tenda yang berbeda.

"Hahhh… mendokusai!"

Naruto membuka matanya, mamerkan iris biru safirnya yang masih terlihat sayu. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang sudah cukup lama tak dia rasakan.

"Sakura! Chouji! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Lihatlah Naruto…."

Naruto perlahan bangun dengan bertumpu pada tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sedikit menjambak rambutnya kuningnya.

"Narutooo…"

Naruto melihat Sakura yang berlari menghampirinya, Shikamaru yang dipapah Chouji untuk ikut mendekatinya. Dan jumlah orang yang disekitarnya dirasakannya semakin bertambah.

Naruto yang kini tak lagi menjambak rambutnya mengedarkan matanya melihat teman-teman ninjanya yang tersenyum padanya. Memamerkan deretan gigi putih mereka dan tentu saja luka-luka yang sudah banyak mengering di tubuh mereka.

"Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, ah… Akamaru." Naruto mulai menyebut nama mereka satu per satu seolah mereka lupa dengan nama mereka sendiri.

Tunggu. Dia merasa ada yang kurang. Ya. Seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna gelap dan mata amethysnya yang spesial tak ada di antara mereka. Tapi mungkin saja dia membantu di tenda medis yang lain. Dia gadis yang baik dan berhati lembut.

"Sakura-chan, dimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menatap Chouji. Suara lembut itu berasal dari sana. Dari badan tambunnya.

"HEH?! Chouji! Kenapa kau! Suaramu! Tidak!" Naruto berteriak-teriak panik. Lupa jika dirinya baru saja sadar dari pingsan yang lama.

"Bukan aku, Naruto!" Elak Chouji yang tidak mau dianggap banci oleh Naruto gara-gara suara lembut yang seenaknya saja melewati badan tambunnya.

"KAU BODOH!" Bentak Kiba menahan kesal.

"Guk!" dukung Akamaru.

"Hahhh!" Sakura menghela nafas kasar. Berada lebih lama dengan sekumpulan laki-laki konyol membuatnya khawatir jika dia akan tertular virus bodoh yang sepertinya sudah menyebar di dalam tenda.

"Itu suara Hinata-san, Naruto-kun." Lee yang terlihat lebih waras membantu Naruto menemukan pemilik suara lembut itu.

Naruto dapat melihat Hinata yang ditarik lengannya oleh Lee dan menatapnya malu-malu dari balik tubuh montok Chouji. Lee menggiringnya mendekat ke depan ranjang Naruto. Suasana konyol sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja berganti sunyi.

Naruto dan Hinata sibuk menatap satu sama lain. Pandangan mata Naruto menyiratkan rasa rindu dan lega. Sedangkan Hinata menatapnya dengan malu-malu, entah karena tatapan intens Naruto padanya atau ingat jika dia pernah mencium Naruto dengan paksa.

"Hey! Kalian mengabaikan kami!" Protes Kiba.

"Mendokusai na…" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Mendekatlah, Hinata!" Perintah Naruto, mengabaikan keluhan teman-temannya.

Hinata berjalan dalam ragu. Sakura yang mengerti keadaan segera mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Hinata menggantikan tempatnya.

"A-ada apa Na…"

Grep.

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanpa aba-aba Naruto menarik tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepala Hinata dalam rengkuhan tangan Naruto yang penuh perban.

"Enggh…" Erang Naruto tertahan saat kepala Hinata menghantam dadanya sedikit kasar.

"HAH?!" Teman-teman Naruto memasang wajah cengo, tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Naruto-kun…" Wajah Hinata merona hebat lebih dari tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hoe, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Kiba.

"Guk!" Akamaru menyalang pada Naruto.

"Semangat masa muda yang bagus, Naruto-kun!" Lee yang paling bersemangat, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi jempol tangannya yang tertutup perban.

"Hati-hati dengan lukamu, Baka!" Jika saja tidak ada tubuh Hinata, Sakura pasti sudah saja menghantam kepala kuning Naruto.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto menghiraukan ocehan teman-temannya. Hinata diam tak merespons berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.

"Kau akhirnya memanfaatkan kesempatan, Naruto." Gumam Shino.

"Baka!" Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap hidup."

Hinata merasa pelukan Naruto padanya semakin mengerat.

"Terima kasih untuk berada di tempat aku dapat melihat matamu yang indah." Hinata tersentak kaget. Rona merah belum ingin meninggalkan wajahnya yang masih terdapat beberapa bekas luka.

'_Apa Naruto-kun berusaha membalas perasaanku saat ini?'_ Ragu Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Jika saja mata Hinata bukan iris Amethys yang seperti orang tak berpupil, pasti dapat terlihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Terima kasih untuk memperdengarkan suaramu yang lembut."

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Hinata mulai tak mampu menahan air mata bahagia. Hinata yakin Naruto benar-benar mencoba menjawab perasaannya saat ini. Hinata membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Air matanya yang mengalir deras menembus baju tipis yang Naruto kenakan sekarang. Membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi sejuk jauh dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Hey, Chouji. Apa Naruto mencoba menggombal?" Tanya Shikamaru konyol. Chouji hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Hinata-chan."

Sakura tersenyum. Akhirnya team 7 tak akan lagi terjebak dalam labirin cinta yang menyesakkan. Naruto pantas mendapatkan gadis yang lembut seperti Hinata. Setelah semua penderitaan dan pengorbanan bocah rubah itu, Naruto sangat pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Apalagi Hinata memang sangat mencintai bocah jabrik itu. Rasanya tak ada yang diperlakukan tak adil bukan?

"Sial! Mereka bermesraan di depan kita!" Kiba masih saja terus-terusan melaksanakan protes yang tak mendapatkan tanggapan siapapun.

'_Yokatta, Naruto.'_ Batin Sakura ditengah senyum lembutnya.

Sreeeet.

Naruto menjauhkan Hinata dari tubuhnya, memandang wajah Hinata yang masih penuh air mata, dengan tatapan aku-ingat-apa-yang-aku-lupakan.

"Hey, Hinata! Bukankah perutmu terluka?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Biar aku lihat lukamu!"

Sreeet….

Naruto membuka jaket ungu Hinata tanpa halangan, membuat Hinata memamerkan baju jaring yang tak mampu menyembunyikan tubuh seksinya.

"Ekhh?!" Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas, sangat panas.

"HAH?!" Teman-teman Naruto berteriak keras sekali. Mulut semua laki-laki yang ada di sana menganga. Tak mempercayai hal memalukan yang baru saja di lihat mereka. Bahkan rona merah tipis mulai nampak di pipi mereka melihat Hinata yang ternyata memiliki tubuh yang indah. Shino sekalipun tak mampu menahan diri untuk dapat bertahan bersembunyi di balik sikap dinginnya yang biasa.

"Naruto…." Mata Hinata berkunang-kunang saat tangan Naruto yang penuh perban itu hampir saja menarik baju jaringnya untuk melihat kulit pada perut Hinata yang tersembunyi di balik baju.

DUAK!

"BAKA!" Sakura yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran segera saja memukul kepala kuning Naruto. Runtuh semua senyum lembutnya pada Naruto.

"Argh! Ittai!" Naruto segera menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang berdenyut keras. Sakura memukul kepalanya tanpa mengira-ngira kekuatannya lebih dulu. Untung saja kepala Naruto tidak pecah.

"Chouji! Cepat angkat dia dariku!" Shikamaru memekik karena Hinata jatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya.

Kiba segera angkat tangan. Menggendong Hinata menjauh dari tubuh Shikamaru. Namun tetap berada dalam tenda.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, BAKA?!" Sakura mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, mengguncang-guncangnya dengan kasar. Menyesali kembali rasa kagum dan sayang pada bocah bodoh ini.

"Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak dua kali dengan wajah seriusmu itu!" Sakura masih saja mengguncang-guncang keras baju Naruto dengan kasar.

"Sakura-san, sudah, kasihan Naruto-kun." Lee mencoba melerai Sakura dan Naruto karena kasihan melihat Naruto yang tak berdaya.

"Minggir! Jangan menggangguku!" Sakura membuat Lee terlempar jauh keluar tenda.

"Hoe! Hinata, bangunlah!" Kiba menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hinata setelah sebelumnya merapatkan kembali jaket teman setimnya sejak kecil itu.

"Mendokusai na…" Dengus Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri kembali dalam rangkulan Chouji. Ditatapnya Naruto, yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan di siksa Sakura, dengan iba.

"Rugi sekali kita mengkhawatirkannya," Komentar Chouji.

"Sialan! Kita lupa jika kita berhadapan dengan shinobi yang paling tidak bisa ditebak tindakannya di Konoha." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Ampuni aku, ttebayou…." Erangan Naruto terdengar memekikkan telinga.

"Hey, Kiba! Kau berpikiran sama mesumnya dengan Naruto. Aku bisa melihat rona merah di wajahmu." Shino berdiri di depan Kiba di temani Akamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Protes Kiba.

"Kaing, Kaing,"

"Aku bukan orang mesum, Akamaru!" Teriak Kiba.

"Ya ampun! Lee-san?! Kenapa kau pingsan di luar tenda?!" Ino yang baru saja akan masuk untuk membantu Sakura menatap heran pada Lee yang tergeletak tak berdaya di luar tenda.

- oOo -

"Selamat ya, Hinata…." Ratusan kali mendengarnya tak membuat Hinata bosan membalas dengan senyuman lebar dan ucapan terima kasih. Tak sedikit pun gadis indigo ini ingin menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, Hinata…" Sakura tersenyum seperti teman-teman kunoichi seangkatan mereka yang lain.

"Aku tak menyangka kau yang paling muda diantara kami tapi kau yang lebih dulu menikah, Hinata." Ujar Tenten bersemangat.

"Jika bocah jabrik itu berani membuatmu menangis! Aku pastikan esok harinya dia akan babak belur di tanganku, Hinata!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh tak cocok dengan pakaian dan dandanannya yang cantik.

"Tentu saja dia tak ingin suaminya mati di tanganmu, Ino!" Sakura tertawa geli.

Tak jauh dari keempat kunoichi itu, seorang pemuda jabrik kuning berdiri melayangkan pandangan pada mereka yang tertawa di tengah perbincangan seru. Tentu saja yang menjadi target utama mata langit pemuda itu adalah seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap dengan mata amethys yang begitu memikat hatinya. Memandang pengantin wanitanya yang nampak sekali tak ingin menyembunyika rasa bahagia di wajah ayunya. Wanita yang baru 1 jam yang lalu resmi menyandang Uzumaki untuk menggantikan Hyuuga di depan namanya.

'_Aku tak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi karenaku, Hinata. Aku akan membahagiakanmu apapun yang harus aku lakukan. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik bagimu dan ayah yang bertanggungjawab bagi anak-anak kita kelak'_ Tekad Naruto.

"Dia tak akan kabur tanpa kau melihatnya seperti itu,"

Naruto menoleh mencari tahu pemilik suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto menyeringai.

"Kapan kau akan melamar Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" Sindir Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih. Membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda di bawah mata onyx nya.

"Segera." Lirih Sasuke.

- oOo -

"Ayah! Bangun!" Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 11 tahunan menindih dan melompat-lompat di atas laki-laki dewasa berusia sekitar 30 tahunan.

"5 menit lagi," Gumam laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik selimut itu.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sejak satu jam yang lalu, ayah!" Anak perempuan itu berusaha menarik selimut, yang menutupi kepala jabrik sang ayah, yang digenggam ayahnya erat-erat.

"Tou-chan…" Satu lagi suara cempreng yang berisik mengganggu tidur Naruto.

"Engh!" Erang Naruto pelan saat dirasakan tambahan beban di atas pinggangnya.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!" Anak laki-laki yang seperti miniatur kecilnya tanpa kumis itu melompat-lompat lebih anarkis daripada kakak perempuannya.

"Hei, Ryuu-kun. Jangan begitu. Nanti ayah kesakitan." Sang kakak yang sudah turun terlebih dahulu dari kaki ayahnya segera menggendong adik laki-laki kecilnya yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu.

"Naruto-kun," Sekarang Naruto bisa mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita.

"Aku dan anak-anak akan berangkat lebih dulu ke rumah ayah." Bisiknya pada suami yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Aku sudah memasakkanmu makanan. Jangan lupa makan segera setelah kau bangun, sayang." Naruto tersenyum di balik selimutnya. Sejak ditindih anak perempuannya, Naruto memang belum bisa terlelap kembali.

"Kami pergi dulu. Jangan lupa cuci mangkok dan alat-alat makan yang kotor, Naruto-kun!" Kata-kata terakhir istrinya membuat Naruto sedikit sweatdrop.

"Nah, Ryuu. Jangan ganggu Tou-chan." Hinata kembali menggendong Uzumaki Ryuuki.

"Tou-chan masih lelah sepulang kerja semalam," Jelas Hinata.

"Tapi Tou-chan tak pernah main lagi dengan ku, ttebayou!" Rengek Ryuu.

"Kau memang mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Hinata terkikik geli dan mencubit pipi gembul Ryuu.

"Eh, Ibu, apa Minato ikut ke rumah kakek?"

Naruto tak lagi bisa mendengar percakapan kedua anak dan istrinya itu karena pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup rapat. Naruto menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Diliriknya jam beker yang menunjuk angka 9 pada jarum pendeknya.

"3 jam lagi. Aku masih punya waktu istirahat 1 jam lagi." Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup kembali iris biru safirnya.

- oOo -

"Hyaaat…" Suara seorang anak perempuan bergema di langit malam kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kakek, kapan kau akan mengajariku jyuuken seperti nii-chan dan nee-chan, ttebayou?!" Uzumaki Ryuu mendongak menatap Hyuuga Hiashi yang menunduk untuk membalas tatapan mata amethys cucu ketiganya itu.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah besar." Jawab Hiashi disela senyumnya.

"Tapi kata Kaa-chan, Onii-chan belajar jyuuken diumur yang sama denganku, ttebayou!" Rengek Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun, kamu bermainlah dengan Kurama di ayunan dulu ya sayang. Kaa-chan ingin berbicara dengan kakekmu." Bujuk Hinata.

Ryuuki mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu. Membuat Hiashi bahkan tak bisa menahan senyum geli. Sepasang kaki kecil Ryuu menghantam tanah menahan beban tubuh Ryuu yang melompat turun dari pangkuan Hiashi. Tak lama kemudian Ryuuki berlari kecil meneriakkan nama kedua kakaknya yang segera menghentikan latihan spairing mereka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Tou-san." Suara berat seorang laki-laki menghapus senyum tipis di wajah Hiashi. Berubah menjadi wajah yang kembali menjaga wibawa.

"Ayo kita masuk, Naruto." Hiashi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Baik ayah," Jawab Naruto. Ditatapnya Hinata yang tersenyum lembut padanya seolah mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan membuntuti ayah mertuanya.

"Kaa-chan…." Ryuuki melompat tanpa aba-aba yang segera saja membuat Hinata hampir terjungkal.

"Ya ampun, Ryuu! Kau hampir saja membuat ibu terjungkal!" Suara Kushina, kakak perempuan Ryuu, menegas.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja, jangan suka memarahi Ryuu, Nee-san." Uzumaki Minato menepuk kepala jabrik kuning adiknya pelan dan segera tersenyum saat dilihatnya sang adik menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar yang disukainya.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar." Lerai Hinata. Kushina duduk disamping kanan Hinata sementara Minato mengambil duduk di samping Kushina.

"Sini, biar aku yang memangkunya, Ibu." Kushina mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang segera di sambut antusias oleh sang adik.

Hinata bersyukur dalam hatinya, memiliki anak-anak yang hebat seperti Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Minato yang sedari kecil telah menunjukkan bakat mereka. Bahkan si kembar ini mampu lulus akademi di usia mereka yang ke 10. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan persiapan ujian chunnin yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Uzumaki Ryuu sendiri memang masih belum begitu nampak kelebihannya di bandingkan kedua kakak kembarnya. Tapi Hinata yakin jika Ryuu akan menjadi shinobi hebat seperti ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Yang membuat Hinata lega adalah walaupun sering terlibat pertengkaran kecil, ketiga bersaudara ini sangat jelas saling menyayangi dan peduli satu sama lain. Ketiganya sendiri sangat menyayangi dan bangga dengan kedua orangtuanya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata.

"Bagaimana setelah pulang dari rumah kakek kita makan ramen?" Bisik Hinata di telinga Ryuu sedikit lebih keras agar dapat di dengar juga oleh Kushina dan Minato.

"Kita akan minta ayah mentraktir ramen sampek puas." Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Ryuu berteriak kegirangan dengan mengangkat boneka Kuramanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ssssttt…" Hinata, Kushina dan Minato berdesis dan meletakkan telunjuk mereka tepat di bibir masing-masing.

"Jangan keras-keras, Ryuu-kun. Nanti kakek dengar!" Desis Kushina. Hyuuga Hiashi memang tidak pernah suka kebiasaan cucu-cucu kesayangannya menjadi penggila ramen seperti ayah mereka.

- oOo -

Hinata tak melepaskan pengawasannya sedikitpun dari latihan spairing yang kembali dilakukan oleh Kushina dan Minato. Meihat kedua anak kembarnya yang bersurai biru gelap sepertinya beradu jyuuken, mengingatkan Hinata kembali pada kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, yang meninggal dalam perang karena berusaha melindunginya dari jarum kayu yang dikeluarkan Juubi.

"Neji Nii-san," Lirih Hinata.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba suaminya sudah berada di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan mata langitnya yang terkesan hangat. Mata yang terindah di semua iris mata di dunia ini bagi Hinata.

"Sedikit, Naruto-kun." Hinata segera membuang jauh-jauh wajah sendunya, tak ingin membuat suaminya terjebak dalam rasa bersalah lagi.

"Wajar jika kau merindukannya, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sendiri merindukannya. Dia sudah seperti pahlawan bagiku. Hehe." Naruto nyengir lebar, agar tak membuat istrinya mengkhawatirkannya. Sepertinya berhasil, karena Naruto melihat senyum lembut Hinata yang menurutnya sedikit mirip dengan senyum Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Karena kesibukanku sebagai Hokage aku membuatmu kesepian dan repot mengurus anak-anak sendirian." Sesal Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, sejurus kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menjadi Hokage adalah impianmu sejak kecil, Naruto-kun. Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena semangatmu yang tak pernah menyerah itu." Hinata menatap langit malam, melayangkan ingatannya kembali pada masa kecil mereka.

"Aku akan merasa sangat buruk jika karena aku dan anak-anak, kau tak bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu itu." Hinata tersenyum, Naruto ikut tersenyum. Mata langitnya menerawang pada masa lalu yang sama.

"Aku adalah laki-laki paling beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik dan sehebat dirimu, sayang." Naruto menatap Hinata kemudian memasang cengiran kesukaan Hinata. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ayah?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Tentang Minato. Ayo ingin menjadikannya pemimpin klan Hyuuga." Naruto segera meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang istri yang segera menyambutnya dengan belaian sayang di setiap helai rambut kuningnya.

'_Hangat. Dadaku hangat sekali.'_ Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya yang sudah berada dalam posisi nyaman, mata langitnya menatap dalam iris amethys Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Kau harus terjebak dalam peraturan klan ku," Mata Hinata terlihat menyipit menahan sesal.

"Hei, jangan bercanda!" Naruto membelai pipi Hinata.

"Bukankah sebagai orangtua kita seharusnya bangga anak laki-laki kita menjadi pemimpin klan besar di desa, ttebayou." Naruto tertawa renyah membuat Hinata mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

"Memiliki nama Hyuuga Minato tak kita berhenti jadi orangtuanya." Tambah Naruto.

"Dan kita masih punya Uzumaki Ryuuki. Dia bisa membantumu membangun klan Uzumaki, Naruto-kun." Hinata terkikik geli dengan obrolannya bersama sang suami. Yang hampir setahun belakangan ini sangat jarang di lakukan mereka karena kesibukan Naruto yang meningkat sebagai Hokage ketujuh menggantikan Kakashi Sensei.

"Hei, kita masih bisa membuat uzumaki-uzumaki kecil lain, Hinata-chan." Naruto menyeringai jahil.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata merona. Bahkan setelah 12 tahun menikah dengan Naruto tak lantas membuat Hinata tahan dengan godaan Naruto.

"Nanti malam pun aku mau. Hahah…aw! Amfun, Hifata-chan!" (Ampun, Hinata-chan!).

Naruto memasang wajah pasrah saat Hinata dengan senyum geli dan terlihat bahagia sekali menarik kedua pipi Naruto masing-masing menyamping. Sejak menikah, Naruto sering sekali jadi korban Hinata jika istrinya itu gemas atau kesal padanya.

"Hihihihihi," Hinata terkikik geli.

Naruto menatap lama istrinya yang baginya semakin lama justru terlihat semakin cantik saja. Bahkan memiliki 3 orang anak pun seolah tak memiliki pengaruh apa pun pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" Panggil Naruto. Hinata yang sebelumnya masih memasang senyum geli segera saja menatap heran pada Naruto yang memasang wajah serius.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hime…" Puji Naruto yang segera saja dapat menikmati wajah merona sang istri kembali.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Naruto-kun…" Rengek Hinata.

"Tidak, aku serius."

Deg. Deg, Deg,

Jantung Hinata sungguh tak berdetak cepat, bagai seorang gadis yang mendapat pujian pertama dari kekasihnya.

"Cium aku, Hinata." Rajuk Naruto.

"Seperti setelah perang dulu," Naruto nyengir geli.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Hinata sukses melayangkan sebuah cubitan pada perut suaminya yang memang tanpa persiapan untuk menerima serangan.

"Aw!" Naruto memekik kaget mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Mata Naruto mendelik dan giginya dikatupkan erat.

"Hei, aku serius, sayang!" Protes Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ragu.

"Demo, Naruto-kun. Anak-anak?"

Hinata dan Naruto melakukan gerakan kompak menatap ketiga anak mereka. Si kembar Kushina dan Minato yang sepertinya bertambah seru saja berlatih, Ryuu yang sibuk mengikat ekor-ekor Kurama pada pegangan ayunannya. Sepertinya bocah 3 tahun itu ingin Kurama menikmati rasanya bermain ayunan,

"Baiklah, satu kecupan saja." Tawar Naruto. Hinata menatap heran pada suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat manja.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun." Naruto nyegir lebar karena akhirnya Hinata menurut juga.

Cup.

'_Eh?'_ Hinata yang berencana segera menarik kepalanya setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir suaminya, nampaknya harus sedikit bersabar lagi.

Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menahan kepala Hinata dengan salah satu tangannya yang semakin kekar dibandingkan saat dia masih berusia 16 tahun dulu. Hinata harus bersabar menunggu suaminya mau melepaskannya. Walau tak mengubahnya menjadi sebuah pagutan, Hinata masih tetap khawatir terpergok anak-anak mereka.

Hinata memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Menikmati deru nafas hangat Naruto yang menyapu wajahnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat seolah-olah ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata merasakan tangan Naruto sudah tak berada di belakang kepalanya lagi. Perlahan diangkatnya bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir Naruto. Hinata dan Naruto saling menatap dalam diam dengan wajah merona. Suasana romantis yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan dengan semua kesibukan Naruto sebagai Hokage dan ketiga anak mereka, membuat keduanya merona dengan sendirinya. Hinata baru saja akan mendekatkan bibirnya kembali jika tak didengarnya deheman seseorang.

"EHEM!"

Tuk!

Naruto menyangga kening Hinata dengan satu telunjuknya. Membuat Hinata menghentikan agresi yang baru saja akan dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan anak-anak kalian!" Suara tegas Hyuuga Hiashi membuat Naruto dan Hinata semakin merona karena malu.

'_Anak-anak?'_ Ulang Hinata dan Naruto dalam hati masing-masing.

Dengan gerakan kompak, mereka berdua menoleh taman keluarga Hyuuga tempat ketiga anak mereka bermain dan berlatih. Naruto segera saja bangun dengan rasa kaget luar biasa melihat ketiga anaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Argh! Ittai!" Karena tak mengontrol gerakannya, kening Naruto dan Hinata saling berbenturan.

"Tou-chan mecum…" Hinata dan Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan disini, ttebayou!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk anak-anaknya dengan konyol.

"Ryuu-kun, da-darimana kau da-dapat kata-kata i-itu?" Hinata tergagap menahan malu pada ayahnya, pada anak-anaknya.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku melakukannya dengan Shota?" Tanya Kushina polos dengan wajah merona. Uzumaki Shota adalah anak pertama Sasuke dan Sakura yang usianya sebaya dengan Kushina dan Minato, hanya saja Shota lebih muda 4 bulan dari si kembar.

"Tidak!" Pekik Hinata dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Tou-chan mecum!" Ryuu tertawa lebar.

"Tou-san memang mesum, Ryuu. Kata paman Sasuke Tou-san dan Kaa-san suka melakukannya di kantor Hokage dan dikamar," Cerita Minato pada Ryuu membuat telinga tiga orang dewasa di sana memanas.

"Mi-minato-kun! Kau tak boleh bercerita seperti itu pada adikmu!" Hinata membungkam mulut Minato dengan panik saat dilihatnya anak laki-laki yang biasanya kalem itu membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Eh, benarkah?" Kushina nampak bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya pada Shota seperti yang Ibu lakukan!" Tekad Kushina.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Jerit Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Naruto, Hinata! Temui ayah di dalam!" Hiashi rasanya tak sanggup lagi mendengar ocehan cucu-cucunya yang melantur kemana-mana karena tingkah konyol kedua orangtua mereka.

"Hahhh…." Naruto dan Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Suasana romantis yang baru saja mereka berdua rasakan tiba-tiba saja berubah sangat memalukan.

"Eh, sepertinya Ayah dan Ibu akan dimarahi kakek lagi." Bisik Kushina pada adik kembarnya, Minato.

- oOo -

"Kalian membuat ayah bangkrut, ttebayou!" Gerutu Naruto saat menyadari dompet katak kesayangannya yang warnanya bahkan sudah memudar secara ajaib hanya menyisakan beberapa koin.

Malam ini benar-benar sial. Sudah mendapat ceramah yang sangat lama dari ayah mertuanya, Hyuuga Hiashi, tentang cara membesarkan anak yang baik, sekarang dia harus kehilangan harapan untuk membelikan hadiah kejutan bagi Hinata saat ulang tahunnya dua minggu lagi.

"Ayah tak ikhlas mentraktir kami?!" Protes Kushina.

"Hmm, ayah tidak bilang seperti itu, Kushina-chan." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipi berkumisnya dengan sebelah tangannya karena sebelah tangannya yang lain sibuk menggenggam salah satu kaki Ryuu yang duduk manis di atas pundaknya.

"Kalian menghabiskan tabungan Tou-san untuk membelikan Kaa-san hadiah." Naruto mendelik pada Minato yang membocorkan rahasia mereka.

Ups.

Minato nyengir. Baru sadar jika dia membocorkan rahasia antar laki-laki.

"Heee?!" Kushina memutar tubuhnya menatap ayahnya yang menghentikan langkah kakinya agar tak menabrak anaknya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan tanpaku?!" Protes Kushina yang sekarang berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto.

Minato menoleh menatap ibunya yang menahan tawa geli. Dielusnya rambut jigrak Minato yang berwarna senada dengannya dan Kushina saudari kembarnya, biru gelap.

"Apa yang Tou-san ingin hadiahkan untuk Kaa-san, Minato-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang penasaran juga walau setiap tahun mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari Naruto.

Minato melirik ayahnya yang masih mendelik padanya. Tapi segera berakhir saat Ryuu menjambak-jambak rambut kuning Naruto.

"Tou-chan curang! Tou-chan curang!"

"Hei, Hei! Jangan kau tarik-tarik rambut ayah!"

"Ayah, bisikkan padaku. Aku janji tak akan memberitahukannya pada Ibu." Bujuk Kushina.

"Hei, Ryuu. Ayo turun dari bahu ayah!" Uzumaki Ryuuki masih saja sibuk menjambak-jambak rambut jabrik Naruto yang menusuk-nusuk geli tangan kecilnya.

Deg.

Sakit itu datang lagi. Sakit yang telah sangat lama dan bahkan hampir 13 tahun dilupakan oleh Naruto. Rasa pusing dan mual dirasakannya. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Naruto jatuh terduduk.

"Hua.. Hua…" Ryuu segera menangis keras. Sepertinya ketakutan karena tiba-tiba saja ayahnya terjatuh dan hampir saja tubuh kecilnya terlempar jika saja Kushina tak sigap menangkap adik kecilnya itu.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa denganmu?!" Hinata memekik panik dan terduduk di depan suaminya yang menarik-narik rambut jabriknya. Seperti seorang yang sangat kesakitan.

"Aku akan memanggil bibi Sakura." Minato yang memang tak kalah jenius dengan Shikaru, anak Shikamaru dan Temari, segera melompat meninggalkan Ibunya yang mencoba melepas tarikan Naruto pada rambutnya dan Kushina yang sibuk menenangkan Ryuuki.

"Argggh!" Erang Naruto.

Semua perlahan terasa gelap.

'_Tidak! Apa maksudnya semua ini! Bukankah aku sudah terjebak di dunia ini untuk selamanya?!'_

"Hua… Huaa…." Tangis Ryuu semakin keras ketakutan melihat Tou-channya yang kesakitan.

'_Aku tidak ingin kembali! Aku bahagia disini! Aku… Argh!'_

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto yang menggenggam rambut kuningnya erat. Berharap suaminya mau berbagai rasa sakit yang sekarang di rasakannya.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-k…"

"..to.."

"ruto…"

"Naruto!"

- oOo -

Naruto membuka mata cepat. Saat kesadarannya kembali. Tak dilihatnya lagi Hyuuga Hinata, istrinya, yang menatap khawatir padanya. Wajah anak kembarnya Uzumaki Kushina yang sibuk menenangkan tangis adik kecilnya. Tak didengarnya lagi suara Uzumaki Ryuuki yang memekakkan telinga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Iris biru safirnya bahkan tak tertarik dengan kedua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Sasuke, yang menatapnya khawatir dengan gaya khas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

"1 jam lebih 7 menit." Tambah Sasuke.

"Kau hampir saja membuatku mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu, Baka!" Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan air mata lega yang mengalir begitu saja karena sahabatnya sudah sadar kembali.

"Tapi, aku baru saja makan ramen bersama Hinata." Kata Naruto masih dengan wajah datar.

"Dan anak-anakku. Anak kembarku Kushina dan Minato, adik kecil mereka yang sangat mirip denganku, Ryuuki."

Sakura menatap Sasuke berharap kekasihnya itu dapat mengembalikan kesadaran sahabat kuning mereka kembali.

"Kau hanya kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto!" Ujar Sasuke datar. Sasuke sebenarnya tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa atau berbicara dengan nada seperti apa.

"Tidak, Sasuke!" Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah linglung.

"Kau bilang waktuku hanya 1 jam. Tapi aku sudah 13 tahun lebih hidup di dunia itu. Bersama Hinata. Ya. Aku menikah dengannya. Dan aku sudah menjadi Hokage. Memiliki rumah yang lebih luas dari rumahku sekarang." Sakura berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir deras dengan punggung tangannya. Tapi melihat wajah linglung Naruto, usaha Sakura terasa sia-sia.

"Aku memiliki anak kembar. Uzumaki Kushina yang sangat mirip sifatnya dengan ibuku, dan Uzumaki Minato yang sangat mirip sifatnya dengan ayahku. Mereka anak-anak yang hebat dan kuat. Mereka juga sangat pandai sepertimu dan Shikamaru, Sasuke." Naruto terus bercerita.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" Pinta Sakura.

"Dan adik mereka, Uzumaki Ryuuki, sangat mirip denganku. Sifatnya maupun kemampuannya dalam ninjutsu. Hanya saja dia tak memiliki kumis sepertiku. Mereka bertiga… Mereka bertiga memiliki mata amethys yang indah seperti Hinata-chan."

"Naruto… Aku mohon berhentilah!" Sakura seperti ikut merasakan sakit dalam hati Naruto, saat melihat tatapan kosong Naruto dan mulutnya yang seperti bergerak tanpa kontrol.

"Aku bahagia hidup bersama keluarga kecilku, Sasuke. Keluarga yang sangat aku inginkan sedari aku kecil. Merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah sedikitpun aku dapatkan dulu. Anak-anakku, aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang bertanggungjawab dan terbaik untuk mereka. Walaupun Hinata lebih banyak mengambil peranku karena kesibukanku sebagai Hokage."

"Hentikan….Naruto!"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang tak meneruskan lagi cerita tentang keluarga ilusinya. Sasuke sedikit menyesali untuk tak mengikuti nasehat Sai. Naruto terlihat lebih kacau daripada sebelumnya.

"Kenapa…" Air mata mulai mengalir turun melewati pipi berkumis Naruto. Matanya menyiratkan kekosongan seolah pemuda itu adalah robot yang tak mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi. Namun derasnya air maya yang mengalir dari iris safirnya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya mampu merasakan kepedihan yang sangat di rasakannya.

Tak sedikitpun isakan yang terdengar dari pemuda yang sekarang berusia 19 tahun ini. Sakura tak tahan lagi. Dipeluknya Naruto yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Naruto menangis hebat dalam diam.

"Kenapa…" Hanya satu kata itu yang berkali-kali digumamkan Naruto. Seolah satu kata itu mampu mewakili seluruh emosi akibat luka yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"Naruto." Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam mata langit Naruto yang kosong.

"Ada takdir yang tak bisa untuk dirubah."

**END**


End file.
